Oops: Eri in Wonderland
by SagaOfTheSolitaryKiwi
Summary: Drabble series. Eri is disheartened by Kagome's absence, and she cheers herself up with some innocent snooping. Until something goes wrong...
1. Oops

**Oops**

"Well, that was a dud," whined Yuka, tromping down the steps, her skirt swishing side to side. "She's never around anymore."

"Poor Kagome," Ayumi sighed, following with more decorum. "It's gotta be hard to be sick all the time." Eri nodded glumly in agreement.

The three paused in front of the torii with a subdued "Ja, ne!" and went their separate ways. Eri hesitated, though. She didn't feel like going home. Kagome's absence had put her in a melancholy mood and the shrine's tranquil atmosphere was appealing. It was warm out; the air above the cement stairs shimmered delicately. Surely, no-one would mind her playing truant for a while...

Eri readjusted her headband and climbed the steps.

She explored the half-familiar grounds, enjoying the solitude. She was soon further in than she'd ever been before, and a considerable distance from Kagome's house. There was a small shack ahead of her, the door almost – but not completely – slid shut.

Eri had that delicious feeling of exhilaration one gets when they do something they perhaps should not.

It scraped in its track, but wasn't too hard to open. Eri couldn't guess what was inside, but she was eager to find out. Curiouser and curiouser... She didn't pause to let her eyes adjust to the dark; she took a large step inside...

...and fell right down the rabbit hole.

She groaned and rubbed her many bumps and scrapes. Eri wasn't a cat, but she sure felt like one. What was it people kept saying about curiosity? She'd even landed on her feet... She blinked up at the sky.

Wait... sky?

* * *

This is a really pointless little drabble I wrote for the Inuyasha Fanfic Contest, or iyfic_contest on livejournal. (Point? What point? What, you wanted the drabble to have a _meaning_?) The theme was "childish intentions". The version I submitted there was 248 words, but for here it's a bit longer - I made some sentences sound better. I have no future plans for it, but if the mood strikes me I might continue it... But don't hold your breath, potential reader. I'm Kiwi, I almost _never_ write anything! Maybe if I did, I'd get better at it...

*disclaimer*I didn't write/draw/animate InuYasha! It belongs in the inspired hands of Takahashi Rumiko.

I'm not sure whether it's really very polite to ask for reviews... but, if you review I'll love you forever!


	2. Sunlight

Chap. 2

Wait... sky?

....

Okay, what had just happened? She'd fallen down a hole, that's what - a hole that was _inside_ a building, for some reason. What the hell was the point in that, she huffed irritably. Probably to keep people from falling into it... She studied the dirt shaft surrounding her. A ray of sunlight shone upon a half-buried something gleaming whitely near her left foot, but Eri decided that _up_ was the important direction at the moment. She couldn't judge the distance to the top, but it looked intimidating... taller than her own height above her head. But she liked climbing things, she reminded herself. Wasn't she always jealous of her cousin in Shimane with a zillion trees at his disposal? Thus reassured, she began scaling the hole, clinging to the sparse vegetation and the few rocks available to her fingers, and making her own footholds where the dirt was soft enough.

Eventually she heaved herself over the top, where she lay panting on the ground. Had she somehow fallen all the way through the earth and ended up in Argentina or something?! The back of her neck was prickling, but Eri couldn't tell whether it was sweat trickling down or the grass that grew thickly all around. Shifting into a sitting position, she squinted around through the bright sunlight. She was in the middle of a small clearing, trees and brush growing green with luxuriant satisfaction on all sides. It was very beautiful - and absolutely silent.

* * *

Okay, here's the second one... took me a while to write it. My mind hasn't been on writing lately, which postponed things. Originally posted on lj for the InuYasha Fanfic Contest, for the theme "ray of sunshine".

Thank you to kokoronagomu, my lovely reviewer, who has already read this at lj. :)

Kokoro means heart or spirit, right? What does nagomu mean?


End file.
